Toys
by leiasky
Summary: River wants something that belongs to Kaylee since she now has Simon to take care of that particular need. SimonKaylee


**Toys**

Kaylee hummed as she worked, clearing what little shelf space she had and tidying up as best she could in preparation for the arrival of Simon's meager belongings.

After spending the last three months splitting their time between her bunk and his, they'd finally just decided to start sharing one, and since Kaylee owned the most stuff, they thought it would be easier if it was Simon who moved out of the passenger dorms and in with her. So after spending the last few hours cleaning and re-arranging, Kaylee felt confident that there was enough free space to accommodate whatever Simon brought from his room.

"Doesn't need so much space."

Kaylee whirled around to find River standing on the lowest rung of the ladder, a small knowing smile on her face.

Kaylee smiled brightly and shrugged, rambling in a decidedly uncharacteristic way. "Oh, I know, I just wanted 'im to be able to put things where he wanted so I probably cleaned more'n I needed but – we'll fill it all up 'gain."

River stepped gracefully off the ladder and sashayed around the room before stopping beside the bed. "Doesn't really need anything but you." The serious look on River's face caused Kaylee to swallow the response that immediately came to her lips. River brushed her fingers against the blanket that rested on the bed, forcing back a giggle as Kaylee's eyes followed the slim hand, her mind instantly falling back to that very morning, when she and Simon had lay beneath the warm material spent from their passionate lovemaking.

When River leaned across the bed and reached up to touch the shelf above it, Kaylee watched her curiously.

"Can I have it?" River asked, her voice strong and steady.

"Have what, sweetie?"

"You don't need it anymore. Have my brother."

Kaylee gaped at the back of River's head as realization slowly dawned. "Oh, uh, honey, I don't –"

Kaylee swallowed nervously when River's head swiveled around and smiled at her. "You have two. Can I have one?"

"I don't know if Simon would want you to –"

River wrinkled her nose as Kaylee's thoughts screamed through her head. "He doesn't have to teach me how to use it. I know how."

Kaylee gulped nervously and glanced toward the ladder, hoping Simon wouldn't interrupt this suddenly very important girl time.

She and Simon had been real careful in playing with her stash of toys but with River being the Reader and bratty little sister that she was, there wasn't much they could keep from her no matter how careful they were. When she considered it, Kaylee really didn't mind discussing pleasure or sex with River, but she was pretty certain Simon wouldn't care to know his little sister even had those kinds of thoughts.

"Well, River, sweetie, it –"

"You keep it clean," River said with certainty.

Kaylee's jaw dropped and River tilted her head to look at the shelf again to keep Kaylee from seeing the smile that crept across her face.

"Well, ah, yes." Kaylee shook her head and resolved to discuss this with River. She'd deal with Simon's disapproval later. "I guess it is better to learn how to use it so when ya got a man of your own –"

"He can replace it." River smiled happily.

"Right, but – boys are –"

"Simon will scare 'em away."

Kaylee giggled at the thought. "Oh, Simon won't scare away a space bug."

River raised an amused eyebrow. "He's very smart. He threatened all the boys when we were little."

A wondrous smile spread across Kaylee's face at the thought of her passive boyfriend threatening anyone. "Oh?"

"He told the boys that he knew lots of ways to kill them without the cause ever showing up on an autopsy tox screen, so they better treat me right. It was very intimidating."

Kaylee laughed. "Wow. That's smart of him. "

River nodded, though she distinctly remembered not being happy with her brother at the time. "Always cared about people and was real patient, even when I was being a brat."

"Was?" Kaylee playfully batted at River's shoulder, giving the girl her trademarked bright smile. "You still are."

River grinned knowingly. "He's smart, but not smart enough to find a cure for that."

After a moment of silence, the younger girl continued with a suspicious smile on her face. "I never interrupted when he was with a girl." River scowled at the remembrance of walking in on him 'playing doctor' when he thought no one was around. "Upon further reflection, I should have given him a taste of his own medicine."

"That's what bratty sisters do," Kaylee nodded enthusiastically. She'd done similar things with her own brothers and had a difficult time believing River never interrupted her brother's 'personal time'. Kaylee giggled at the thought of all the pranks River had pulled since she and Simon had gotten together. She knew River did it because she could – and it got an embarrassed rise out of her brother.

"He's a surgeon, knows how to use his hands to remove the bad parts, but brat isn't a disease, it's a state of being." River stopped and briefly considered something for a moment.

Kaylee's mind instantly went to another place at the mention of Simon's hands.

River's eyes narrowed and she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He's really good with them. Yes. I know. No need to scream it so loud." River tapped her head and winced.

A blush crept along the curve of Kaylee's ears and before she could frame a response, River leaned across the bed and reached into the little cubby where she knew Kaylee kept the item she was looking for.

"River – I think we need to talk about how to – " Kaylee began but stopped when River pulled out the body massage roller Kaylee kept hidden away. She and Simon had used it a few times, but Kaylee really preferred his hands on her skin nowadays.

Kaylee gaped at the younger girl and an incredulous look spread across River's face, at once attempting to look innocent and coy. "What did you think I wanted?"

Kaylee gaped for a moment before both girls fell onto bed and dissolved into giggles.

River shook her head and clucked her tongue. "No, I don't want the other thing. Simon has too much fun with that."

END

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and let me know. 


End file.
